Alex's Hands
by supersanvers
Summary: Maggie loves Alex's hands. She always has.


Maggie loves Alex's hands. They are so strong, and at the same time, they are capable of such gentleness. Even with the inevitable, work-related calluses, they are still soft.

"What'cha smiling at?" Alex looked up from her crossword. Her hands were holding the newspaper and the pen.

"You," Maggie replied, honestly. "I love you. I love every inch of you," she took the pen from Alex's hand and set it on the table. She held her hand softly between her own. She kissed it softly. "I think you might just be perfect."

Alex snorted. "Yeah. Perfect. That's me," she gestured over to the kitchen, which still held evidence of her latest culinary disaster. The smoke had finally dissipated, but the scorch mark on the wall wouldn't go until they repainted.

Maggie grinned. "That's what makes you perfect. You're perfect in your imperfections. And hey, I need to be better than you at one thing. You beat my ass at pool, you can take me out in hand-to-hand combat. I need to be better at cooking."

"You need it, huh?" Alex was smiling now too. She put the newspaper down. She was enjoying the look in Maggie's eyes.

"I need it, Maggie confirmed, with a broad smile.

God, those dimples would be the death of her, Alex reflected. "You know you are better than me at so many things, right?" Alex was a little concerned that Maggie was having a down moment. "You're better at dealing with Winn, for one."

" _Everyone_ is better at dealing with Winn than you are," Maggie smiled. She still held on to Alex's hand, and was unconsciously stroking it, loving the feel of the warm skin under her fingers. Alex's hands were like her. They were tough, they were fearless. And they were kind. Just the day before, Maggie had watched while Alex cradled an 18-month-old Roltikkon child that was terrified. Her gestures had been instinctive, and soothing.

Maggie had been the recipient of soothing touches from Alex. She had been with her fair share of women in the past, but none had ever made her feel safe, and loved, the way Alex did. Just a touch of one of her hands, and Maggie could feel her blood pressure drop.

Alex looked quizzically at her girlfriend. "You okay?" her tone was light, but Maggie could see real concern in her eyes.

"Never better," Maggie really meant that. She had always assumed that this sort of happiness would elude her. Ten years ago, the idea of staying with one person for ever had appalled her. But then, her family relationships had taught her that it was unsafe to rely completely on anyone. She had been with Alex six months now and, to start with, she had tried to protect herself, to not give everything, to keep a semblance of armor about her. So, when it eventually went wrong, as she had been sure it would, she would have survived.

She wouldn't survive it now. She knew that. When she was with Alex, it was like she didn't have any skin. She had opened herself up completely. She had tried not to, so hard. But she couldn't. Alex was everything to her. She didn't realize she was crying until Alex's soft thumb wiped away a tear.

God, that look on Alex's face. Complete and utter devotion. Maggie could never get enough of that look. She smiled at Alex. She didn't want her to worry. "Happy tears," she said, with a self-deprecating shrug.

"Maggie Sawyer, the sap," Alex teased her. She stroked the side of Maggie's face. "I hope you know just how much I love you."

Maggie nodded; tears clogged her throat again. "Kinda fond of you too, Danvers," she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Wanna show me how much?" Alex had a very particular look in her eyes. Maggie knew that look. She also knew that, soon, she would have even more reason to be grateful for Alex's talented, oh-so-perfect hands. She nodded.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie's breathing was coming in harsh gasps. She felt Alex gather her in her arms and hold her close.

"God, Danvers" Maggie struggled to speak clearly. "You really know what you are doing."

"Five times," Alex was smug. Maggie loved that look on her – complete and utter satisfaction. "Both of us," Alex rolled Maggie on to her back and smoothed her hair away from her face so she could see her better. "We're getting kinda good at this."

"I told you you were perfect," Maggie's breathing was calming now.

Alex barked out a laugh.

"Danvers...?" Maggie was tentative for once.

Alex looked at her, awaiting her next words.

"When I said I kinda like you too," Maggie's smile was soft and gentle.

Alex nodded. She didn't want to say anything.

"It wasn't true. When I said that, what I meant was that I love you with every fiber of my being. You make me whole. You're the first person I have ever believed when you said you loved me."

Alex felt her own eyes prick with tears. "C'm'ere," she snuggled behind Maggie, so that their naked bodies fit together perfectly in a tight spoon.

Maggie reached behind her and grasped one of Alex's hands. She molded it around her own breast, and put her own hand over it.

"Still got a thing for the hands, huh?" Alex teased, sleepily.

"Always," Maggie replied, as she eyes closed. "Always."


End file.
